parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
"Goliath II" (a.k.a Dumbo)
Bradley Zidane (aka Michael Hernandez's) movie-spoof of "Dumbo". Cast: *'Dumbo - Goliath II (Disney)' *'Mrs. Jumbo - Kim (Kim Possible)' *'Timothy Q. Mouse - Bernard, Miss Bianca, Jake (from The Rescuers/The Rescuers Down Under), Basil of Baker Street, Dr. David Q. Dawson (from The Great Mouse Detective) and Roquefort (from The AristoCats)' *'The Ringmaster - Clayton (from Tarzan)' *'Casey Jr. - Linus (from The Brave Locomotive)' *'Mr. Stork - Ono (from The Lion Guard Return of the Roar)' *'Giraffes - Chikorita, Bayleef and Meganium' *'Lions - Pichu, Pikachu and Raichu' *'Gorillas - Slaking' *'Bears - Tepig and Pignite' *'Kangaroos - Arcanine and Growlithe' *'Tigers - Pyroar and Litleo' *'Horses - Zebstrika and Blitzle' *'Zebras - Rapidash and Ponyta' *'Camels - Numel and Camerupt' *'Hippos - Phanpy and Donphan' *'Monkeys - Monferno, Aipoman and Ambipon' *'Hyenas - Liepard and Purrloin' *'Ostriches - Girafaring (Pokemon)' *'Elephant 1 - Candace Flynn' *'Elephant 2 - Isabella Garcia-Shapiro' *'Elephant 3 - Gretchen' *'Elephant 4 - Linda Flynn Fletcher' *'Elephant 5 - Katie' *'Elephant 6 - Stacy Hirano' *'Elephant 7 - Adyson Sweetwater' *'Elephant 8 - Eliza' *'Elephant 9 - Ginger Hirano' *'Elephant 10 - Milly' *'Elephant 11 - Wendy' *'Elephant 12 - Jenny Brown' *'Elephant 13 - Holly' *'Elephant 14 - Vanessa Doofenshmirtz (Phineas and Ferb)' *'Roustabouts Men - Seven Dwarfs (from Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs)' *'The Bend - Toyland Soliders (from Babes in Toyland (Animated))' *'Other Boys - Who Ville (from Chucks Jones Horton Hears a Who)' *'Smitty the Bully - Little Critter' *'The Ringmaster's Guards - Clayton's Men (from Tarzan)' *'Joe the Janitor - Prosfessor Archimedes Q. Porter (from Tarzan)' *'The Clowns - Toys (Toy Story) and Lost Boy (from Peter Pan)' *'Pink Elephants - Heffalumps and Woozles (from Winnie the Pooh)' *'Jim Crow - Scuttle (from The Little Mermaid)' *'Fat Crow - Iago (from Aladdin)' *'Straw Hat Crow - Archimedes (from The Sword in the Stone)' *'Glasses Crow - Zazu (from The Lion King)' *'Preacher Crow - Owl (from Winnie the Pooh)' Scene: *'"Goliath II" (aka Dumbo) Part 1 - Opening Credits/"Look Out for Mr Ono"' *'"Goliath II" (aka Dumbo) Part 2 - "Linus Junior"/Ono Brings a Delivery for Kim' *'"Goliath II" (aka Dumbo) Part 3 - Goliath II's Appearance' *'"Goliath II" (aka Dumbo) Part 4 - "Song of the Roustabouts"' *'"Goliath II" (aka Dumbo) Part 5 - The Parade' *'"Goliath II" (aka Dumbo) Part 6 - Goliath II's Bath/Mother and Son Bond' *'"Goliath II" (aka Dumbo) Part 7 - Little Critter Makes Fun of Goliath II/Kim Goes Wild' Gallery: Tve3619-19600121-2244.jpg|Goliath II as Dumbo Bernard, Miss Bianca, Jake, Basil Baker, Dr Watson and Roquefort.jpg|Bernard, Miss Bianca, Jake, Basil Bake, Dr Watson and Roquefort as Timothy Q. Mouse Extra Kim.jpg|Kim as Mrs. Jumbo Clayton.jpg|Clayton as The Ringmaster the+brave+locomotive.jpg|Linus as Casey Jr. Ono_pose-3_313a2a3f.jpeg|Ono as Mr. Stork Chikorita,_Bayleef_and_Meganium.jpg|Chikorita, Bayleef and and Meganium as Giraffes Raichu & Pikachu.jpg|Pikachu and Raichu as Lions 469450660_org.png| Numel and Camperupt.jpg|Numel and Camperupt and Camels 87e442763eea5bb73aa2055defe2833e.png|Donphan and Phanpy as Hippos Candace.jpg|Candace as Elephant 1 Isabella Garica-Shapiro.jpg|Isabella as Elephant 2 Gretchen.png|Gretchen as Elephant 3 Linda (Phineas & Ferb).png|Linda Flynn Fletcher as Elephant 4 Katie.png|Katie as Elephant 5 Stacy Hirano.jpg|Stacy as Elephant 6 char_45921.jpg|Adyson Sweetwater as Elephant 7 Eliza_Listen_to_Linda.png|Eliza as Elephant 8 YmCUnYW0.jpg|Ginger Hirano as Elephant 9 Milly.png|Milly as Elephant 10 Wendy Darling.gif|Wendy as Elephant 11 Jenny.png|Jenny Brown as Elephant 12 Holly.png|Holly as Elephant 13 Vanessa Doofenshmirtz-0.jpg|Vanessa Doofenshmirtz as Elephant 14 Category:Bradley Zidane (aka Michael Hernandez) Category:Dumbo Movies Spoof Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Parodies